The Mermaid's Ogre
by O ni kai
Summary: Sun saves Oga from almost drowning when his Family was visiting his paternal grandmother. Now The Child Rearing Badass must deal with not only a baby demon lord, but a Mermaid Bride as well, all while keeping their magical origins a secret! AU (read inside)


**The Mermaid's Ogre**

 **So just a concept that's been poking around my head lately.**

 **Sun saves Oga from almost drowning when his Family was visiting his paternal grandmother. Now The Child Rearing Badass must deal with not only a baby demon lord, but a Mermaid Bride as well, all while keeping their magical origins a secret!**

 **Au Hilda retains her feelings from when she had amnesia. Oga x Harem. Fem Masa. Misaki x Shark Fujishiro (mostly off-screen as Fujishiro's sentences are hard to write as everyone has to be phrased a a question)**

 **"I Have A Bride?!"**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Seto Inland Sea**

 **Deep in the Ocean**

Oga Tatsumi was drowning. He had left Beel with Misaki on the beach and went out to retrieve Beel's rattle, which Beel dropped, and when he finally got it he got ran into by a large thick piece of driftwood, causing him to fall under without any air leading to his current situation.

 **Yesterday**

Oga and his family (including Beel) were heading to his Grandmother's house at the Seto Inland Sea. His grandfather had died recently and his family were going to visit his grandmother to pay their respects and introduce Beel.

"Are we there yet Beel's gettin' cranky." Oga asked while Beel was squirming in his lap.

" He's so restless. Must take after his father." His sister commented. Said 'father' sighed. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Hilda, who had gotten really clingy, after the incident where she lost her memory and he had to help her retrieve it. Was it because of the way she acted whilst her memory was gone? Anyway, she wasn't with them because she went to the Demon World to get Beel more toys from The Great Demon Lord and she would be gone for the entire time they would be at his Grandmother's.

"Whoa the Buses only come every hour?! And they don't even run during the evening!?" Misaki yelled out surprised. Her and Oga's father laughed haughtily.

"Well that's just how we like it here you City kids!" He chuckled" You wouldn't understand being city kids and all"

"I was just surprised...and are you going to call us 'City kids' the whole trip old man!"

"Oh just relax dear. Your father is just excited to be back is all." Their mother supplied trying to calm her daughter's anger. They then got on the bus when it arrived and went to their Grandma's

 **Oga's Grandmother's House**

They had arrived shortly after nightfall and Oga's grandmother immediately started cooing over Beel. His mother had started on dinner and Oga was at his grandfather's shrine with Beel and his Grandmother. Beel rang a chime.

"Dah?" He asked his Great Grandma. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes you did that right dear. You've made your great grandfather happy." She said.

"Dahbuh!"

"Quite the excitable kid you got there Tatsumi"

The family then sat down at the table and began eating. Misaki had finished quickly and went to bed early.

"Sorry for making you make dinner after coming all this way." His grandma had apologized to his mother.

"Oh it's no trouble at all mother! I'm just sorry that we couldn't come down sooner." his mother apologized back.

"Well my job does keep me quite busy." Oga's father stated trying to explain.

"Well you don't have to bring your stinking husband with you. You, Misaki, Tatsumi, and Beel-chan can come out anytime you want." Oga's Grandmother stated, making his father stare in shock.

"Gees, mom. It's sure great to see you too." He said weakly.

"Well, Tatsumi's in school." Oga's mom continued, ignoring her husband and Oga groaning about the subject" Today's actually the first day of his vacation. He's been in summer detention for all those fights he's gotten into."

"Your lucky we decided to wait for you at all!" His father yelled at him. Making Oga glare at him.

"He isn't the world's most gentlest or smartest boy" Oga's mother continued as if nothing had happened at all. Making Oga's grandmother laugh.

" Well he couldn't be any worse a student than his father at his age and being tough is much better then being a pushover like his father. And look at him now! He's still alive and kicking. And with a beautiful wife,a pretty daughter,a handsome son, and a cute grandson!" The aged lady stated, making Oga's dad complain about her picking on him."I'm sorry my son turned out to be such a let down."

"It's okay I'm sorry your grandson's so disappointing."

"Oi!" Oga cried out.

 **Later**

"Hey Tatsumi! Clear skies tomorrow perfect weather for swimming!" His father told said ogre.

"Why are you dressed in your swimsuit? Are you going to sleep in it? Why are you acting like such a child?" Oga asked his father, while rocking Beel to sleep.

"You're not acting like you should be! Summer will be over before you now it! You should be having fun like the child you are! Not sitting around like a bum all day until your my age!"

"What are you smoking dad?"

"Your no fun"

 **Back to the Present**

Oga continued to sink slowly to the bottom of the Ocean. he was waving frantically at the water's surface trying to swim back up. Suddenly, a hand grasps his and he looks to his savior. He see's a girl with long flowing auburn hair and brown eyes, her most noticeable feature, however was her red fish tail. Oga's eyes widened before he fell unconscious.

When he awoke he was on the rocks, with Beel's rattle in his grasp, with his father, Beel, and Misaki standing over him.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you Tatsumi? What are you doing sleeping here? We were starting to think you drowned." his father told him." Come on let's get back to grandma's."

"But I did Drown! Well I was drowning." Oga tried to explain.

"Are you serious? You were drowning, the tide reversed and you washed up here on the rocks? Let's just get back."

The four walked back to the house, not noticing the girl who saved Oga standing on the cliff far behind them. Watching them leave.

 **Oga's Grandma's House**

"So you got saved by a pretty little mermaid, did you, Tatsumi?" His grandmother asked chuckling.

"It's true,I swear it!" Oga tried to convince them. Only to be smacked in the back of the head by Misaki.

"Stop making things up! Your embarrassing us!" She cried out.

"You better hope it wasn't a mermaid you saw, Tatsumi. Cause if it was, according to the legends, your in a whole mess of trouble." The elderly lady countinued cheerfully.

"Come on mom he was just dreaming. We found him sleeping on the rocks." his father said waving off her warning.

"It wasn't a dream!"Oga cried out stubbornly. He would have continued, but an unfamiliar girls voice interrupted him.

"Ah Hello. Good Evening." They turned to see the girl who saved Oga, but with human legs, making Oga gasp and say'It's you'."My name is Sun Seto"

"Ah are you a friend of Tatsumi's? I don't think he knows anyone out here?" His mother asked.

"Your name is Tatsumi." Looking at Oga" A-ah, w-well I-I was wondering if you'd-if you'd...TAKE ME AS YOUR BRIDE!"

This caused all of them, besides Grandma and Beel, to be stunned to silence.

"Ya see, I know this is sudden, and you must be surprised, but well, I need you to take responsibility for what happened between us this afternoon."

This statement caused Oga's father to grab him by the head and make him grovel.

"You must grovel for forgivenss, Tatsumi!" He cried out before Misaki snatched Oga and started choking him. A feminine cough caught their attention.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you so late." A beautiful dark-skinned female with a shaggy Afro in a black suit with a red tie and shades apologized. She had two Yakuza thugs with her.

'YAKUZA!' The parents and Misaki Thought.

"We're with Miss Sun. I apologize for this inconvenience,but do regret to say that your going to have to come with us, that includes both of you Mr. and Mrs. Oga."She informed them while looking at Oga and blushing, "Mrs. Sun's father, My boss, is eager to meet with the two of you, and he's not the kind of man you keep waiting."

'SHE'S A YAKUZA DAUGHTER!' They cried out in their heads. They looked to Oga only to see him passed out, thanks to his sister forgetting to stop choking him, with an asleep Beel on his lap.

 **Bottom of the Seto Inland Sea**

 **Sun's House**

Oga woke up to a gruff looking man with two scars intesecting across his face, telling him to wake up, only for him to fall back asleep.

"Quick Maka CPR on the brat"The unnamed man told the beautiful shaded yakuza.

"Yes Boss" She quickly started to passionately kiss Oga, while holding him closely.

"Um Maka that's not CPR"One grunt stated unsure. Maka looked up from the now awake Oga before smirking back down at him sensually.

"Oh my mistake" she got up and stood by Oga's family.

"Um, Where are we?"Oga asked.

"Oh Tatsumi we're at sun's house at the bottom of the sea. It's a house for mermaids. Why didn't you tell us that a mermaid saved you from drowning!"His parents and sister demanded.

"I did!"

"Enough! I'm Sun's father but most know me as Gozaburo Seto Head of The Seto Outfit of the Seto Fish Commission." The scared man stated.

"I'm Ren Seto, His lovely wife and Sun's Mother." The woman next to Gozaburo stated after him.

"OK, lets quit with the small talk and cut to the chase here. I brought you all down here because my daughter saved your son's life today. Now listen close to what I'm about to tell you, we here follow the Code of the Mermaid Law and according to it, any Mermaid who shows their true form to a human must be sentenced to death by execution! We send them off to sleep with the fishes see?! And there ain't nothing we can do about it! it Has to be done! Ain't that a pity ain't that a pity my daughter has to die!" He was crying his eyes out by now"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHY THE HELL SHOULD MY DAUGHTER HAVE TO DIE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SWIM!HUH!"

"Now dear"

"So this whole snafu got me to thinking. Why should a mermaid have to die just for being seen? WHEN I CAN JUST SOLVE THE PROBLEM BY KILLING YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW SEE!I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YA LITTLE BASTARD!" Maka then started to hold him back as he attempted to leap at Oga who had been silently looking at Beel who was playing and giggling with Sun. She turned and smiled flirtatiously at Oga.

"Don't worry about this you jsut leave this to me, you can pay me back later" Maka told him, whilst ogling him. Mr. Seto was still struggling so Sun smiled at Beel, who was scared from all the yelling, and looked at her father.

"Knock it off dad! You can't kill him I saved him so he wouldn't die! And killin' him is just as bad as me savin' him according to the mob code!"She roared.

"But Sun..."

"Yeah I know that I'll have to die and I can accept that! I meant to Save his life, It's my choice! So, go on go ahead boil me, grill me, whatever!" Oga turned to Beel who looked upset that she would die. Oga suddenly got an Idea. He walked over to Beel, picked him up and walked over to Sun. He pulled her up and grasped her shoulders.

"Will you...TAKE THIS BABY AND BE IT'S MOTHER!" He asked her seriously. Stunning all in the room, causing Sun to Blush, and Maka to look heartbroken.

"You proposed to my Daughter? Wait...THAT'S YOUR KID?! Grrh..Lucky for you that's the other thing that can be done if a Mermaid's true form is revealed and I want my daughter to live. I don't like you and I especially don't like that you have a kid already but I'll allow it you little shit."

 **-Time-skip-**

"Oh so your just visiting from Ishiyama, that's a long trip. You must like the change of pace."Ren asked Mr. and Mrs. Oga and Misaki.

"Well yea, but we go back in a few days and we didn't mention this before but, Beel's mother lives with us and she still loves Tatsumi." Mrs. Oga informed her.

"Oh that's no worry Mermaid male's usually have more then one wife. IF fact Gozaburo's one of the only ones to only have one wife".

They talked some more until Gozaburo came in with Sun, Oga, and Beel, who was taking to his new mother quite well. The three had just come back from a festival on the surface. Gozaburo led them to the room they were currently in.

They discussed it and Sun would go back with them and moving in with them, along with Maka as a bodyguard. Oga felt a little confused, he only asked for Sun to take Beel and raise him, why did she need to move in. As he was thinking he completely missed the conversation that the adult had. What Gozaburo had said completely went over his head as well. He also ignored the sense of impending doom he was feeling.

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **Hope you liked it please review.**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


End file.
